


Rendezvous Christmas

by ramenrulz8P



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas "Vacation" Fic, It's been a while since I wrote so excuse my mistakes pls, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P
Summary: YiZhan being in Paris during the holidays. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	Rendezvous Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS IS TOTALLY UNEDITED - I haven't even looked over once and I wrote it while I was basically falling asleep so grammar errors are bound to be present. This is also not my best work but I just wanted to write SOMETHING before Christmas was over. 
> 
> Also idk if I should include this warning but WARNING: mentions of over excessive fans

Spontaneously planned. 

That’s what Xiao Zhan would call his current situation. Wang Yibo had attended some Holiday fashion show in Milan the weekend before Christmas and Xiao Zhan had to attend a private party held in Paris on that same weekend. He didn’t think that they would get the chance to cross paths, but his didi thought otherwise. 

The party had been exhausting and Xiao Zhan had departed as quickly as he could. He wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the warm, forgien bed. 

He never got the chance. 

When he opened his hotel room door, instead of the bed, Wang Yibo greeted him. 

Xiao Zhan felt himself enveloped in a warm hug and his ears grew red, but not from the cold this time. Yibo’s breath heated his left ear as he whispered, “Zhan ge.” 

The older shivered before he pulled back to stare at the man in front of him, dumbstruck that Wang Yibo was actually here.

“You-you said you were going to sleep!” Accusation, surprise, and the smallest hint of delight hung in his voice, drinking in the fact that his boyfriend had come all the way to Paris to see him. 

Yibo’s lips curled up the slightest bit, but his eyes carried the sheer joy he felt at having managed to pull this off. “I texted you when I got on the plane.” 

At the word plane, Xiao Zhan tensed. He was suddenly reminded of those girls waiting in the below in the hotel lobby to catch a glimpse of him. How could Yibo have managed to make it here with all the people watching them?

As Xiao Zhan’s smile turned to a frown, Yibo’s brow furrowed. 

“What’s the matter, Zhan ge? Are you not happy I’m here?” The veins in his throat protruded as he braced himself. 

This should have been a happy moment. Xiao Zhan felt guilty for worrying, but those were fears that they both faced every day. “...Do your fans know you’re here?” 

The tension in Yibo’s face relaxed as he shook his head. “A friend let me ride in their private plane with them.” 

“How did you get to this hotel? Where’s your staff?” Logistics were something Xiao Zhan had to prod about, not only to make sure they would be safe - but because this all seemed too good to be true. 

“Your managers helped me and my staff are still in Milan.” 

That answer made Xiao Zhan’s eyes pop. Yibo couldn’t have snuck away from his managers, could he?

“Did you sneak out?” 

Before he even spoke, the palor of his skin gave him away. “...Not exactly.”

All the joy of having Yibo here had been replaced by fear. 

Were his managers looking for him right now? How much trouble was he going to get in for this?

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath, trying his best to hold a disappointed gaze. “Wang Yibo-.”

Before he could start scolding him, his boyfriend interjected. “Zhan ge, you always said you wanted to see Paris with me,”

“Yes, but the fans.” That was all Xiao Zhan needed to say. Some of their fans were relentless. Though their companies blocked anyone from doing any real damage, they didn’t exactly discourage the excessiveness. “Bo di, you know better than to do something as crazy as this.” 

Yibo took Xiao Zhan’s dropping head in his palms and lifted it. 

“Listen, I promised my managers that your managers would give them updates. Your security team has blocked off this half of the floor and the hotel staff are letting us use the private elevator.” 

Xiao Zhan shifted his eyes to his managers who pretended like they hadn’t seen or heard what Yibo said. No one was scolding him. Or telling him not to go. They were all complicit to this. 

The head manager smiled at his charge. “You deserve this break. Go, have fun. We trust you to be careful.” He then turned to Yibo with a near parental sharpness in his glare. “And you, bring your gege back in one piece.” 

The managers trickled off into own rooms after that, leaving Yibo and Xiao Zhan truly alone together. 

It had been many days since they’d had a moment like this. Somehow even in their busy lives being apart for so long felt like an eternity. 

“We should hurry. The places I want to take you close soon.” 

Of course, Yibo didn’t give him the chance to ask why he’d come here. 

Not that Xiao Zhan minded all that much. He was thrilled to be able to see his didi, even if it was just for a few hours.

After a quick change of clothes, they managed to escape the confines of the hotel far more easily than Xiao Zhan anticipated. With a quick trip down the service elevator and a slip out the back door they were in the underground garage. Yibo bit his lip, holding back a grin as he led Xiao Zhan to the back of the lot. 

His jaw dropped at the sight of a black Vespa. 

“Wang Yibo, you really…”

“There is no better way to see the city,” Yibo grinned as he pulled out the helmets stored inside the seat. He placed one in Xiao Zhan’s hands before putting on his own. 

Xiao Zhan’s mind seemed to be running in slow motion as he processed what was happening. Apprehension crawled into his chest as he realized Yibo really wanted to take him out into the city on a moped. 

“Did you forget it’s winter?” Xiao Zhan squacked. He wouldn’t care if this was back home. But they were in Paris and the weather here was different. “It snowed today! Do you even know how to ride in the snow?” 

Yibo rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want to walk instead?”

Xiao Zhan shrank into his scarf as found himself unable to argue. “...No….”

“Then put on the helmet.” 

Taking the helmet from Xiao Zhan’s hands, Yibo placed it securely onto his head. 

The elder pulled down the face shield to hide his growing blush and wrapped his hands around Yibo’s waist. It was a cold winter night, but Xiao Zhan was burning up. He pressed his helmet against Yibo’s back, hiding his face. His ears picked up the sound of Yibo’s chortling over the engine. 

This kid would never let him live.

“Hold on, Zhan ge.” 

Yibo spoke only loud enough for Xiao Zhan to hear. 

As they rode out into the city, the chilly wind nipped at them. The snow had mostly melted, allowing Yibo to drive smoothly. Xiao Zhan still shivered and held Yibo tighter. He turned his head to look at the crowds of people bustling by. Every street corner had been decorated in various ornaments and lights that reflected on the Seine. 

Christmas felt distinctly different here. Maybe it was because it was a foreign country or maybe it was because he was here with Yibo. But there was something enchanting in the way the world seemed to feel like a movie. 

They would never be able to ride like this back home. They would never be able to do any of this openly. 

If they were back home, they wouldn’t dare sneak off to a crowded tourist destination together. But here they could stand at the Trocadero, holding hands and leaning on the marble banister as they watched the Eiffel Tower’s light show in the distance. 

“I would have taken you up there, but the observation deck is closed.” 

Even the Christmas Village at the foot of the Trocadero had all but wound down for the night so they couldn’t even go ice skating. 

“This is fine, Bo di.” Xiao Zhan slightly leaned onto Yibo’s shoulder, his hands giving a light squeeze as he reassured, “I’m happy here.”  _ I’m happy just being by your side.  _

He left those words unsaid, choking back the feeling of wanting to kiss his didi right then and there. Even though it was late, there were too many people around them. He couldn’t risk that - not knowing who among the crowd might know of them. 

His mind still wavered at the sight of Wang Yibo, whose gaze focused back at him intently. 

Right before he could say, screw everything, and just kiss him - Yibo spoke up, “Have you finished soaking in the moment? I’m getting kind of hungry,” 

Xiao Zhan let out a short laugh and nodded. “Let’s go.” 

They got back onto the scooter and rode off to a bakery that looked like it was just about to close. 

“Let’s hurry,” Yibo didn’t say much else as he went inside and grabbed a tray. He piled on two of almost everything before Xiao Zhan could decide what kind of croissant he wanted. 

This was definitely going against both their diets. 

“You’re that hungry?” Xiao Zhan didn’t know if he should be laughing or genuinely concerned. 

“It’s for both of us,” Yibo stated, sounding a bit distracted. 

Xiao Zhan straightened. Yibo's tone definitely warranted concern. “What’s going on?”

With a sigh, Yibo answered apologetically, “I think someone’s following us.”

It took everything Xiao Zhan had to remain calm. He didn’t want to give attention to whoever it was that followed them. 

He should have known that moments like this were too good to be true. 

Even half-way across the world, someone managed to find them…

It made a pit start to form inside of Xiao Zhan, making him wonder if he could ever be free of this again. He didn’t mind being famous but it was moments like this that made him wonder if he could ever have a life again. 

A warm hand rested itself on his arm, pulling Xiao Zhan from his thoughts. “I could be wrong, too. Maybe I’m just feeling paranoid. Either way, it’s probably best for us to get back to the hotel as fast as we can.”

While Yibo’s words didn’t completely make the worry disappear, Xiao Zhan felt grounded enough for them to make it back to the Vespa. He held onto both the food and Yibo as they made their return. This ride was a lot quieter. Neither of them chose to speak as Yibo got them back as quickly and discreetly as he could. 

Thankfully, sneaking in was as easy as sneaking out. 

Xiao Zhan would forever be grateful to private entrances. One of his managers was waiting for them when they got back. He informed them that someone was dealing with the girls in the lobby- distracting them as Yibo and Xiao Zhan made their way to the service elevators. 

The adrenaline pumping through Xiao Zhan’s blood didn’t seem to settle until they were back in the room. 

“Well, that was fun…” He sighed as he stripped off his jacket. 

Yibo who wasn’t usually this quiet around him didn’t respond to his jest. Instead, he apologized. “I’m sorry, ge...We didn’t do anything…” 

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes, lightly nudging Yibo with his shoulder. “We don’t have to do anything for me to be happy.”

“But-,” the younger tried to protest but Xiao Zhan didn’t let him.

“Like I said before, I just want to spend time with you. I don’t care where that is. It could be in the mountains back home or here in this hotel room, I just want your time.” 

Redness spread over Yibo’s ears, making Xiao Zhan smile. No matter how he tried to hide it Wang Yibo could never conceal how he felt around Xiao Zhan. 

“That’s so sappy, Zhan ge,” Yibo shifted the conversation - trying to steer it back to the familiar grounds of teasing. “It makes you sound like some old man.” 

“Oh yeah? Let me show you what this old man can do.” 

Xiao Zhan wasn’t going to let him deflect this time. He practically pulled Yibo back onto the bed, devouring his lips for as long as he could before they got way too hungry to make out. 

They ordered hot chocolate to go with their bread and just sat and talked for so long that Xiao Zhan hardly remembered falling asleep. 

He couldn’t have been asleep for long though. It was still dark out when he woke to the sound of Yibo typing away on his phone. 

Squinting, he focused his eyes on his boyfriend and asked with a raspy voice, “Why are you awake? Is something wrong?”

Yibo shook his head. “I’m just confirming my train details.” 

The elder sighed, burying his face into Yibo’s side - his muffled voice saying, “Confirm it later, cuddle now.”

When Yibo laughed, there was a mischievous air to it. Before he even said a world, his boyfriend knew he was up to something. 

“Are you sure I shouldn’t confirm the two coach seats I booked to Switzerland? This Swiss ski resort will only accept my reservation for so long.”

It made the elder sit up straight in bed. 

Had he heard him right?

“What?”

Yibo grinned as he began to explain. “I was thinking since we couldn’t go outside here, we should go somewhere else by train - but since you are fine with being here -.” 

“Don’t cancel!” Xiao Zhan cut him off. “We’re going!” He didn’t even hear the details and he was already enthusiastic about it. He couldn’t believe Yibo would actually do this for him! “When do we leave?”

Yibo smiled. “We have to be at the train station at 5 AM.”

Xiao Zhan rolled in the sheets, getting out of bed immediately to prep his bag. “We only have three hours! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

Yibo laughed this time. “Merry Christmas, Zhan ge.”

In response, he got a pillow thrown at his face. “Merry Christmas, Bo di!”

**Bonus:**

“Relax, your manager already packed your stuff. We’ll be meeting some of my staff when we get there. I already had everything planned, so it didn’t seem like something you needed to worry about.” 

“Fuck you, Bo di.”

“You will when we get to the resort.”

“You are so-.”

“Cute, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this even though it's not something I'm super proud of. I really just wanted to get something out.
> 
> Also forgive me if any details were misinterpreted, I'm not Parisian or Chinese - but I tried to keep it as authentic as I could.
> 
> If there are any errors, cultural or grammatical, please don't hesitate to inform me. 
> 
> IF any of you want to find me, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bichenist)


End file.
